Crazy New Addition to my Life
by shiro63
Summary: I should have know that my life wouldn't ever be normal again, but meeting ghosts trapped in a house of glass and falling in love with one while trying to keep my friends and myself alive didn't seem like something I should have seen coming.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 13 Ghosts, but I really wish I did. I only own my OC characters, Beck (based on myself), Kat, Kay, Ami, and D.

"Can't you drive like a normal person?" I grabbed the arm rest so tightly that my whole hand turned white. Though the white was more or less caused by the fact I'd turned white as a ghosts because of the driving rather then my grip.

"I am driving like a normal person," D, short for Dillon, my best and only male friend smirked at me. Sorcerer or not, I wanted to hit him. I'd only been friends with him for a little under a year, ever since I learned what I was and what he was. D's hair was dirty blond and fell just a bit below his ears. His eyes were brown, but had flecks of green and blue in them. At one time, he would have been the kind of guy I'd have a crush on, but now I only saw him as a friend and fellow supernatural.

"Speeding is not normal," I half yelled, "at least not speeding like this."

"Oh grow up Beck," he sighed, "the other three aren't complaining." We both glanced at the last three members of our little group, or at least the three who had come with us on or little "drive around the country" trip we'd decided to go on for the summer, to see that all of them were sound asleep in the back seat of D's truck.

Ami, short for Amelia, had long red hair and green eyes that made her skin look a bit pale. She loved wolves like nobody else and was always drawing them. Ever since I'd stated seeing ghosts and changing into a wolf just under a year before, she'd been the one I'd wanted to tell the most, as I felt I could tell her anything, like and older sister.

Next was Kat. She'd never told us what it was short for, and none of us had asked. Her hair was brown with bits of blond from the time she'd dyed it the year before. Her blue eyes were protected by dark glasses and the only reason we knew her eye colour was because she had to take her shades off during school. All in all, Kat was the big question mark of the group.

Finally, there was Kay, the smallest of the group and the one we'd nicknamed Kitty (I was puppy, Ami was wolfy, and we hadn't come up with ones for D and Kat). She had sort, light brown hair that fell just below her shoulders in front. Kay was a little ball of energy when she wanted to be, witch was most of the time, but if you crossed her….well, not even the Gods cold help your sorry ass.

"That's 'cuz they're asleep," I muttered back in reply, looking ahead once more

"Since they're not going to hear," D cast a hesitant look my way, "can I ask you about how the search is going?"

I'd wondered when that was going to come up.

"Not so good," I sighed, "I'm not getting anything of use from the ghosts I have talked to." I'd have said more, but the car suddly spun out of control. I gripped my chair for all it was worth and closed my brown and yellow orbs tightly, praying that we'd all live.

All at once, everything became silent.

"You alright, Beck?" I opened my eyes to see D was looking at me concerned. I looked him over and he was alive, a bit of blood leaking from his nose, but he was alive. I turned to the now fully awake backseat to see they were all still alive and in one piece.

"I'm fine," I sighed happily; hand over my fast beating heart, "I'm alright."

"Well, I glad everyone's fine," D said after getting the a-ok from the whole car, "but I think the truck is toast." My gaze followed his to the front of the car that was smoking up a storm. The words "oh, shit" came to mind quickly.

"Shit," I hissed, getting out, followed by the rest and lead by D, "So what are we going to do now? Walk to the nearest gas station? Last sign I saw was, like, hours ago."

"We'll go to that house over there," D pointed to a house not far away that was lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Looks like someone's home," Ami said, looking at the house critically and I wondered if she could actually see it in the dark. I mean, I could 'cuz of my enhanced sight, but she was human.

"Then lets head there," Kay seconded, "I bet they have a phone. And food, too."

"Guess I'll have to make sure you don't have anything with sugar," Kat smirked, "that's all we need, Kitty to be more hyper then she normally is." Kay faked a cat like hiss in Kat's direction, a gesture the other freely returned.

"Let's get going before it starts to rain," I noted the dark rain clouds coming from behind us that made the night seem even darker and the other four nodded in agreement.

We talked about our next destination as we walked to the house, a seemingly endless trip.

"Finally," D and I breathed as we stood behind the other three who were looking at the house in front of us with wide eyes filled with amazement. I had to admit, the place looked cool, what with all the walls made of glass that had some kind of strange writing on them.

"So how do we plan on getting in?" D asked. Eyeing Kat like he thought she'd have a plan. When nobody said or did anything, he sighed and knocked on the door. Nothing happened for a second, but the doors slid open and we walked through after a quick glance at the others.

"So what's the plan?" I asked, eyeing the rack of swords in front of us. I loved swords, so what?

"I want food." Kay didn't wait for anyone to tell her no, she just walked off down one of the two hallways that would take us away from the front doors.

"We'll keep her out of trouble," Kat sighed and she left with Ami. I told them to be careful before D and I went the other way.

"So what do you think of this place?" I glanced at D from the corner of my eye before answering his simply question.

"This isn't a normal house," I said looking around at the glass walls around us, "the only smell of humans is really old, like a week old, and I can smell something really odd coming from the basement. Personally, I think we should just get out of here and I can run to get help for the truck." As soon as the words left my mouth, the walls started changing. I yelped as on wall nearly took off my arm at the shoulder.

"I second the getting out of here," D said after the house stoped moving.

"Too bad I don't think we can," I sighed, sniffing the air, "the only way from here are ways that lead to the odd smell, and I'm not in favor of finding the source of it."

"Then what are we going to do?" D asked after trying to crack the glass that had moved to block the way we'd come with one of his spells

"Let me try," I told him, not wanting him to hurt himself as he often did when he over used his powers. I punched the glass, but it stayed in one piece. I tried again, but the most that happened was the sheet of glass shook slightly.

"Well, so much for that plan," I growled at the spell-caster's words, "Look, let's just try to go as far as we can. If we get too close to the smell and you don't like it, we'll come back, but we can't stay here until the glass moves, if it moves."

"Fine," I growled, rubbing my left arm quickly. D's gaze fell to my hand and concern flooded his brown orbs.

"You're change is close, isn't it?" I nodded and he told me that he'd help me through it when the time came.

"Thanks," I told him, sending him a small half smile. The first time I'd changed was a week after I turned 18, and it was also the first time I'd seen a ghost. After that night, the underside of my hair had faded to white in under a week, and the tips of my hair in back, as well as a bit of my bangs, had darkened to black. In addition, my right eye had changed to yellow, just like a wolf's eye colour.

"Look at this living room." I looked up to find that I'd spaced out and D had moved into the living room. I followed him in to find a very large, very impressive room.

"It's nice," I muttered, starting to scratch my arm. It looked like my change was getting closer, as I could feel the fever coming.

"I think the words written on these walls are Latin," I looked up from my arm to see D tracing the words on the walls with his fingers, "they look like what Nathanial helped you write, the defensive spells so I could train to use my powers." Ah, Nathanial. He was the second ghost I'd ever seen and he'd educated me on the types so supernaturals that existed, or at least that he knew did. In life, he'd been a powerful necromancer, and in death he'd decided to help any supernatural that could see him, mainly necros and shaman.

"You're right," I replied, looking over his shoulder, "only thing is that I don't think these are the spells of witches or sorcerers. They've got this, like, evil aura coming off them. Nat always said that if the aura is bad, so is the person or thing the aura's coming from."

"Got to give them credit," a female voice said from behind us, "they know the spells are evil." D and I spun around to find four people standing in the doorway; two females and two males.

"Ghosts," I whispered after taking in the deep cuts on one of the women, the tight bindings on the other girl, the arrow threw the head of one of the males, a young boy, and the torn-off skin on the other male.

"So this place is haunted," I said aloud, "I knew we shouldn't have come in."

**So there's chapter one, hope ya liked it. **

**Ami: I thought you said you weren't going to post anything until exams where over, your first one's tomorrow and you have two next week.**

**Yes, but I really wanted to at least post chapter 1 so I could see what the readers think of it and decide to either scrap the idea or change a few things.**

**Kat: Do what you want, it's your grades.**

**Kay: R&R people, and let Shiro know what ya like or hate in your review.**

**Oh, and just so ya know, Kat, Ami and Kay are based on three of my best friends, D is just a random character I created.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own 13 Ghosts, but I really wish I did. I only own my OC characters, Beck (based on myself), Kat, Kay, Ami, and D.

"You can see us?" asked the older of the two males.

"I can see you 'cuz I'm part necromancer," I nodded, "but D's only a sorcerer, he can cast spells, but he can't see the dead."

"What do you mean?" the child asked, head cocked to the side cutely.

"We're not human," D said, looking around as if trying to find the source of the sound. I rolled my eyes before turning him in the right direction. Normally, he couldn't even hear ghosts, much less see them, but I figured it was the spells on the walls. Nat had told me that spells could do anything, assuming you used the right one in the correct way.

"We're supernaturals," I added at the ghost's confused faces, "like I said, D's a spell caster, so he can't see you, but I can since I'm half necromancer, half werewolf."

"_Werewolf_?" questioned the young woman with all the cuts who I noted wasn't wearing clothing.

"Yes," I nodded, "though, I'm a special one because I have three forms. An actual wolf one, my human one, which you see now, and one that looks kind of like Hollywood's version of a werewolf. You know, with a body structure of a human, but all furry, with ears, a tail, and a muzzle full of sharp teeth."

"So what about this necomaners thing?" the older guy asked and I growled slightly. If there was one thing that really pissed me off, it as someone, alive or dead, mispronouncing necromancer.

"That's necromancer," I told the ghosts, "necros can both see the dead and shove souls back into corpses…at least the really strong one can. I can't and I don't have any intention of doing so, no matter what Nathanial says."

"Who's Nathanial?" the girl that had been silent until now, the bound one, asked.

"Nat's a ghost, but he was a necromancer in life," D took over the explaining, "He's been helping us learn to use our gifts so that we don't lose control and hurt someone or expose our kind to the world."

"If you don't wish people to know, why are you telling us?" the naked girl asked and D and I looked at each other. It was a good question….too bad I didn't have a good answer to go with it.

"Well, it's not like many people can see ghosts," I finally said, "and most of the ones who can are either shaman or necromancers, and neither group will actually say that they can see ghosts as it is, for fear of exposure or being put into a mental hospital."

"How did you get here?" the child asked, taking a step closer to myself and D before the naked girl pulled him back.

"D's truck broke down and we, us and our friends, thought we could get some help here. It wasn't until we got in here that I smelled that not living human had been here for a bit," I answered.

"What do you mean by smell?" the older guy asked, swinging his baseball bat.

"How about actually introducing your selves first?" D grumbled. I figured he was pissed that he couldn't see the ghosts and they were really only asking me questions, not him. I tried not to smirk.

"D's right," I nodded, "I'm Becky, and this is Dillon, but we all call him D. What about you guys?"

"I'm the Torn Prince," the older boy said before pointing to the naked girl, "this is the Angry Princess, the Bound Woman, and the First Born Son."

"Real name would be nice," I rolled my eye before the child spoke up.

"I'm Billy, this is Susan, Dana, and Royce," he, Billy said with a slight smile, pointing from himself, to the bound woman, to the naked woman, to the guy with the baseball bat.

"Nice to met you," I smiled, shoving D so he'd say something but sending him into the wall instead.

"That hurt, Beck," he growled, getting up as I covered my mouth to keep the giggles down.

"Sorry," I smirked, "forgot about the enhanced strength again."

"No kidding," he sighed angrily.

"You said you had friends here as well," Dana said, pulling attention to herself, "where are they?"

"Kay wanted food," I said, a sense of dread rising in my gut, "so they headed to the kitchen. Why do you ask?"

"Wait," D raised his hand in front of him as if trying to defend himself, "just how many ghosts are here other then you guys?"

"In total," Royce said, "12."

"Am I right to say that not all of the others are as friendly as you four?" I think the fear for my friends' lives was clear obvious as the four ghosts quickly decided that they'd help us find our friends.

"I'll go with the girls," D said, "you go with the guys." I nodded after a slight pause.

"Just ignore whatever he says," I whispered to the two female ghosts, "D's got a bad habit of thinking what he says is golden. It's not, but none of us have had the heart to tell him other wise."

"Good luck," I called to D before he left with Susan and Dana, "don't get the girls get hurt. Oh, and don't get yourself hurt either."

"Thanks for the concern," he yelled back and I grinned innocently.

"So you're a werewolf?" Royce asked as I headed out with him and Billy.

"Only half," I said, "but I have the full strength of one. Same goes for speed and other abilities."

"Like what?" Billy asked with wide eyes.

"The normal wolf form, as I said before," I counted things off on my fingers, "the strength and the speed. Plus my sense of smell is way better the average, as is my hearing and sight, I needed glasses until my first change. . Though, a lot of those things aren't that great."

"How so?" Royce undoubtedly thought that enhanced strength and speed were good things. I'd thought that too, before I'd learned the truth about them.

"You saw me push D back there, right?" I sighed, "Well, if a normal person did the same thing exactly like I did, he wouldn't have been shoved to the ground. I've got to watch everything I do to make sure I don't hurt someone by accident."

"But I bet you're good at sports," I growled as Royce said it, frustrated with having to explain something I though I'd already made clear.

"If I get carried away, I could reveal what I am, something that can't happen for many reasons," I told the two males with me, "most I can't actually tell you, so don't ask."

"So, you and D dating or something?" I paused in my walking to look at the teenaged ghost in shock.

"God no," I couldn't help laughing, "If we were, he'd be long dead. And I'm not kidding."

"So you just hang out 'cuz your supernaturals?" I felt the need to hit Royce, but experience had taught me that I couldn't hurt ghosts….at least not too badly.

"Well, sort of," I finally said, "see, most types of supernaturals need to monitor their emotional state so they don't accidentally cast a spell or change into a wolf when around people. D and I aren't so good at it yet, so we need to keep an eye on each other. It's that, or face what happened when he found out what he was."

"What happened?" Billy asked and I couldn't stop the giggles that slipped out.

"Some ass hole was dissing one of his friends, so he got really piss," I snickered, "I was standing at the microwave with two of my friends who we're looking for, and the guy doing the dissing was in front of the thing. D glanced at the microwave, and the next second, the door swung open and what was inside splashed all over the jerk.

D was so freaked he rushed out of the cafeteria as fast a he could," I continued as we turned down another hallway, "I followed him the first chance I got and convinced him to go outside with me. Outside, I told him what he was and I honestly thought he was going to shit a brick. It wasn't until I showed him my powers that he believed me." I raised my left hand that I'd changed into a slightly furry, clawed hand you see on Hollywood's movies about werewolves.

"Wow," Royce breathed, "that's….weird."

"Oh, thanks," I snickered, "like I didn't know that already."

"So it was before that when you found out what you were?" Billy voiced and I smiled slightly.

"About two weeks before I found out what D was, I had my first change," I said, "and believe me when I say that the change is so not fun, it's painful as all crap. Nat once told me that most werewolves actually die during the change because it's so painful."

"That's sad," Billy said, looking at me with big, sad eyes.

"Well, by this point, I've gotten used to it," I grinned sheepishly, "it still hurts like a bitch 'cuz my brain is still going with the hole "this isn't possible" train of thought, but the pain's dulled a fair bit."

"HELP!" I think all of us jumped at least a foot in the air at the loud female scream that came from just a few halls away.

**This is to celebrate my finished, and hopefully passing, the first of my three exams!**

**Royce: And she should be studying for two more**

**Shut up! It's English and math, how can I fail, I'm great at both?**

**Dana: She'll not going to listen, so just let her fail.**

**Thank—Hey, that's not nice.**

**Royce: *as me and Dana start to fight in back* Please R&R, Shiro loves reading your reviews, they give her the will to keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own 13 Ghosts, but I really wish I did. I only own my OC characters, Beck (based on myself), Kat (based on one of my friends), Kay (based on another of my friends), Ami (if you guess she was based on one of my friends, you guessed right), and D (the only one not based on a friend of mine).

"That was Kay," I breathed, "I need to get to them." Without giving the two ghosts warning, I started to strip.

"Hey, hey, hey," Royce yelled, pulling my shirt back down, "what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to change," I said like it was obvious, "and I'm not going to damage my clothing, not when I'm going to need it again later." I quickly finished undressing before taking a crouched position (think of the leap frog position) before changing. I looked over my shoulder and couldn't stop the wolf equivalent to a laugh at the shocked looks on both male's faces.

"Ummm," Royce was the first to recover, "I'll hold onto your cloths." I nodded my thanks before running off down the hall, Royce trying to keep up and Billy behind him.

"Do you think Becky and D are alright?" I heard Kay whisper, followed by a crazy laugh and I felt a growl low in my throat. Nobody, and I mean nobody, was aloud to attack my friends.

"Billy," I heard Royce tell the younger, "get the wolf's friends out of here, I'll help her with the Jackal." As soon as I heard him say that the pair of us charged into the room. Against the wall farthest from the door was and between them and the exit was a ghost with a cage on his head. I failed to pay attention to much about the ghost, choosing only to care about my friends who each had a scratch or two on their persons.

"Leave them alone, Jackal," Royce said, baseball bat raised as I moved to shove the girls out of the room to where Billy was. They hesitated at first, but I finally got them moving out the door for Billy to take over dragging them away.

"That was annoying," I sighed after changing back into a human. It was only after speaking that I noticed the two male ghosts where looking slightly dumfounded.

"Here," Royce yanked off his jacket before just about throwing it over my shoulders.

"Thanks," I giggled, putting the article of clothing on properly. It was way too big for me, but, hey, it was clothing.

"Don't mention it," I noted that a light blush covered Royce's cheeks and couldn't stop the smirk that rose to my face.

"You sure you want me dressed?" I giggled, "I'd almost think I was the first naked girl you'd ever seen, what with the blush and all." I threw out a few more little taunts before Royce started backing me up to the door, himself between my and the Jackal who looked ready to kill. He probably would, too. Just as we exited the room, the door closed, trapping the Jackal inside.

"I vote for getting out of here before the door opens and the Jackal gets out," I voiced, grabbing my cloths from the floor just outside the door where Royce had dropped them.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Royce asked, reaching out and pulling his jacket down to fully cover my ass. I smiled a taunting smile before skipping off down the hallway, jacket riding up with each step. Even if it had been under a year since my first change, I'd gotten used to guys seeing my without clothing. Given those guys were always Nat and D, but I'd stopped being bashful about my body.

"I don't want to," I giggled, smiling brightly, "I'll get dressed once we find the library."

"Why the library?" Royce sighed deeply, following after my small form, "what do you want in there?"

"It might have information on how to get out of here," I rolled my eyes, amazed at how stupid Royce seemed for not picking up on something I thought was clear as day.

"_I want to hold them like they do in Texas please_," my cell phone sang out and I quickly grabbed it from my hoodie's pocket. I'd forgotten I even had it, showing just how smart I was.

"Hello?" I asked as Royce looked at me questioningly, probably wondering what my cell phone was.

"It's me," D said from the other end of the phone, "the house shifted again and we lost Susan. Where are you guys?"

"Royce and I are headed to the library," I answered, "Billy's with Kat, Ami, and Kay."

"You found them and then got separated from them?" D sounded slightly amused and I shrugged before remembering he couldn't see me.

"You could say that," I sighed, "look, I need you to call them and tell them to get to the library, we'll meet you there….and just tell them you got separated from me and Royce if they ask where I am."

I'd have said more, but Royce and I turned a corner only to come face to face, or face to chest, with a really tall ghost that had a bunch of bullet holes in him.

"The Juggernaut," Royce whispered in my ear as I dropped my phone into one of the pockets of Royce's jacket.

"Not a friendly?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Royce shook his head, confirming my fear.

"Count of three, we run." He whispered as the giant took a large step in our direction. We failed to count past two before running down the hallway behind us. After a slight pause, the Juggernaut followed until the house shifted for a third time, cutting him off.

"Guess we need to pay more attention to where we're going, huh?" I snickered and Royce laughed slightly in agreement.

"Here's the library," he said, pointing to the large oak doors that were behind me.

"Thank God," I sighed, "I'd hate to have to run into the Jackal again looking for this place." We entired the room and I felt my jaw hit the ground. It was like stepping into the library in "The Beauty and the Beast" only slightly smaller, with walls made of glass, the odd bookshelves covering the glass from view. Quickly, I dressed, eyes focused on the library around me.

"Like it?" Royce said as if he owned the room, "it's nice, huh"

"Bro, this shit is kickin'," I giggled as I got a better look at the room, moving from bookshelf to bookshelf, picking up the odd book and flipping through it.

"Does that mean you like it?" Royce asked following me with a slightly hopeful expression.

"Yep," I paused slightly, "but I'd like it better if some of the books where about what I'm into."

"Sorry to disappoint you, doll," he grinned back, smiled lopsided because of his wounds.

"Nathanial told me that ghosts can control how they look to those who can see them," I said, turning back to the large book in my hands, "so they don't have to look as they did when they died."

"Another ghost told me that once, after I died," Royce sighed sadly, "and I could do it, but I stopped being able to once I was caught and brought here."

"Why would someone bring ghosts here against their will?" I asked as I patted Royce's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"None of us know," he shrugged, "but just about all of us want to kill him for it."

"I second that," Dana aid as she entered the room, followed by D who was now wearing some type of glasses. As soon as he saw me, he glomped me, sending me into Royce before we all ended up on the ground.

"What are those?" I asked, pointing to the glasses as I pried myself out of his tight grip, "and I can't breath, D."

"Right, sorry," he blushed in embarrassment before getting up, "Dana and I found them, they help me see ghosts."

"Let me see," I took the glasses from him but dropped them just before putting them on, clutching my head in pain. Suddly, I felt my knees giving out under my weight.

"Beck!" D yelped, moving forward before Royce caught me.

"I'm alright," I finally said as the pain subsided, "guess the glasses and those who don't need 'em don't go together, huh?"

"Not something you should be joking about," D hissed, yanking me to my feet, "just what happened?"

"Have I not been right here the whole time?" I smirked, "how could I possibly have more information then you?"

"What stupid thing did D say now?" Kat asked, entering the room, Kay, Ami and Billy close at her heels. D muttered something about it not always being his fault, but we all just ignored him.

"It's kind of a long story," I grinned sheepishly, "but long story short, you guys have a ghost with you and there's one behind me and another one is leaning against the bookshelf by the door."

"How do you know?" Kay asked, head cocked to one side.

"D's got these glasses that help him see the ghosts," I pointed to the object that was still one the ground at me feet, "And I can see them without the glasses."

"How can you do that?" Kat took a slightly defensive position, and I didn't really blame her.

"I'm half necromancer, half werewolf," I finally said after a slight pause, looking down in fear of the reactions from my friends, "and D's a sorcerer."

"Seriously?" I nodded, changing my hand for them to see before moving slightly behind D, as if he could protect me from the verbal reaction from the three girls.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ami finally said after a silence of what felt like a few minutes.

"I was afraid of what you'd say," I finally said, looking up, trying not to cry, "I didn't want to lose you guys, you're my best friends."

"Moron," Kat smirked, "you weren't going to lose us over this. However, I think all three of us should get one free hit each as you punishment for not telling us."

"You aren't mad?" I asked hesitantly, moving slightly from behind D.

"Only that you didn't tell us," Kay replied, moving to my side and smacking me upside the head. Ami and Kat copied her action and Kat smacked D in the head harder then she did me.

"Good," I sighed, a few tears escaping my eyes.

"So just why are all the ghosts here?" Kay finally asked.

"Do you mean here with us or in the house in general?" I asked her, "Because I can only answer the first one."

"Then answer it," Kat sighed, moving to sit on the couch, the other two following her.

"D and I met them in the living room and they offered to help find you," I told the three.

"I'll explain about why they're here," D said, "Dana told me." He then proceeded to give a long explanation as to the reason for the ghosts being in the house before giving a description of each of the three ghosts in the room. I noted that Ami didn't pay attention to any of D's speech and opted to ask her later.

"D, just give them the glasses," I sighed from the arm of the couch, "you don't need to descried each of the ghosts.

"Oh, right," D sounded slightly disheartened, but he passed around the object in question anyway.

"Wow," Kat gasped, looking from Billy, to Dana, to Royce and back.

"Double wow," Ami seconded, gazing thought the glasses but not actually putting them on.

"Ohhh," Kay breathed as she poked Dana, who had moved from her spot by the door to stand beside the smaller, in the stomach until the dead woman raised her knife as a silent "back off."

"Kay, don't piss the ghosts off," Ami scolded, noting Kay backing off with a small "eep."

"So what's the plan for all of us getting out of here?" I ask, pulling Dana to a safe distance from Kay.

"Maybe we can find a floor plan on the computer," D said, looking at the laptop on the main desk.

"I'll look it over," Ami voiced, getting up off the couch, "Becky can help me. The rest of you can team up with each other to find more of these glasses."

"Makes sense," Kat nodded, "I'll go with the naked chick, Kay can go with the child, and D can search with the guy."

"The "naked chick" is called Dana," I laughed at Dana's stricken expression over what Kat called her, "the child's name is Billy, and the guy's name is Royce."

"Oh, right, sorry, didn't know," Kat sighed, "either way, let's get going." After a few well wishes, the three groups of two left, leaving Ami and myself alone.

"I noticed you weren't all that surprised about the ghost," I told her, not looking up from the book I'd grabbed off the shelf.

"I can see them." I can honestly say that I didn't expect her to say that.

"What?" I turned to see Ami looking at me with honest eyes and a serious look on her face, "how can you see them?"

"I don't know how I can see them," she shrugged, "but I've always been able to see ghost. It's just that I can see them as they were just before they died and I can do things with time, like pull something from the early 1800s into current time."

"I don't know any supernatural types that can do that," I sighed, moving to sit at Ami's feet, "and Nathanial, my teacher, never told me about any who could work with time."

"Maybe we'll find something while we look for a way out," she replied, moving around to the other side of the desk.

"The walls keep changing," I sighed, getting up and moving to the other side of the room and grabbing a book of the shelf, "maybe there's a pattern recorded somewhere in here. It'd be useful to have when moving around the house for things like food."

**Well, here's another chapter, posted to celebrate my passing my Fam. Studies class and finishing my English exam.**

**Billy: Shiro would like to say that she would really like to read your reviews, but she actually need to get them to read them.**

**Royce: Reviews keep her writing, so review if you want to read more.**

**Dana: R&R people, Shiro hope you like what she's writing. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own 13 Ghosts, but I really wish I did. I only own my OC characters, Beck (based on myself), Kat (based on one of my friends), Kay (based on another of my friends), Ami (if you guess she was based on one of my friends, you guessed right), and D (the only one not based on a friend of mine).

Ami and I spent several hours silently looking over things in the library until wild pounding on the door interrupted the quiet.

"Let us in!" yelled D from the other side of the door, "LET US IN!"

"What the hell?" I asked after flinging the door open and D and Royce rushed in, slamming the door behind them.

"We ran into the Juggernaut," D panted, sliding down the door to the floor.

"Then we crashed into the Hammer when we were trying to get away from the Juggernaut," Royce added, moving to the couch.

"Did I or did I not say to watch where you were going?" I sighed, kicking D's leg lightly before moving to sit beside Royce.

"You did," the living male growled, "and we were, the giant came out of nowhere."

"I've seen the "giant" and I don't honestly believe he could show up with out warning," I sighed, leaning against Royce's good side.

"So did you find anything?" D hissed, glaring at me.

"I found floor plans," Ami suddly said, turning the computer so that we could see the screen.

"Awesome," I grinned, getting up and moving to the computer, "was I right abut there being a pattern?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet, but their might," she replied, "I'll print off copies so that you and the others can look the floor plans over."

"You find something?" Kat said as she and Dana entered the library and D quickly explained about the floor plans.

"That's good," Kat nodded, "we found a pair of glasses, so we just need two more pairs." I glanced at Ami, wondering if she was going to tell Kat she didn't need the glasses or not. She did and after explaining to the small group, D turned to me.

"How did you not know she wasn't human?" he half yelled at me.

"Hey, back off of her," Royce said, moving between the pissed off sorcerer and myself.

"Royce is right," Ami seconded, moving to my side, "Becky didn't know supernaturals that could control time existed, and nether did your mentor, so it isn't her fault."

"It's alright," I sighed, patting Royce and Ami's shoulders, "he can think what he wants, I don't care." I'd gotten used to D thinking I should be able do things I couldn't, but his yelling at me still kind of hurt.

"For the record," Kat voiced, "should I be worried that Kay and Billy aren't back yet?" Crap, she was right.

"I'll look for her," I sighed, "I know her sent, I'll be able to find her." I silently walked to the door, half expecting one of the others in the room to stop me.

"I'll go with you," Royce suddenly voiced, appearing beside me.

"Thanks," I half smiled as we left the room to the sounds of Ami and Kat hitting D upside the head.

"So your actually friends with that ass hole?" Royce asked after a few minutes of silence.

"D can be nice every now and again," I sighed, "he just get like that when he's stressed."

"Still," Royce sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Does it ever hurt?" I suddly asked, eyeing his injured side, "I'm sorry if talking about it upsets you, you don't need to answer if you don't want to."

"Its fine, doll," he smirked slightly, "it does from time to time, like when I hit the glass walls of my cell, but it doesn't normally."

"If you don't mind my asking," I asked again, "how did you die?" At my question, he tensed up, but started to answer.

"Drag race," he said and was about to say more when Kay and Billy rounded the corner, grinning like idiots.

"You had sugar, didn't you?" I sighed, shaking my head sadly.

"YEP!" Kay cheered happily, loud enough to draw the attention of all the non-friendly ghosts in the house.

"Hush," I hissed, coving her mouth as quickly as I could, "If you get the attention of the unfriendly ghosts, all four of us are in shit, deep, deep shit."

"Opps, sorry," she giggled, almost as loud. Beside her, Billy was giggling about how much fun Kay was to Royce who sent me a look of help me.

"Let's just head back to the others before something happens," Royce finally said, "like the house shifts." I snickered into my hand as the house started changing as soon as Royce said that.

"Not funny," he growled at me, messing up my hair as if he thought it would upset me.

"News flash," I told him as the house stopped changing and we started walking to the library, "my hair was already a mess, you didn't really do that much damage."

"What do we have here?" a male voice called from behind us before Royce could say anything in response.

"The Jackal," all of us breathed, slowly turning to face the man in the head cage and straight jacket.

"This so isn't good," I grumbled, shoving Kay and Billy behind me, "how do we plan on getting out of here?"

"I'll keep him busy," Royce said after a pause, "I'll try and get you enough time to get away."

"Are you crazy?" I snarled, "I'm not leaving you alone with him. Kay and Billy can get back on their own; I'm staying to help you."

"No you aren't," he replied, shoving me behind him using his bad arm.

"It's like an old married couple," Kay remarked from behind me just as I was about to make my retort.

"Kay," I hissed, blushing bright red. OK, I'll admit, Royce was hot even with the wounds to most of his right side, but he was dead, I was alive. All in all, it equaled that nothing could ever happen. Freaking story of my life, every cute guy I meet is unobtainable.

"What did I do?" she asked, looking at me questioningly.

"Just get out of here," I sighed, trying to hide my embarrassment, "you and Billy get to the library, Royce and I will catch up to you."

"Alright," she said after a hesitant pause, "just don't get yourselves hurt, or you'll have to deal with me and the others.

"Didn't I say for you to go too?" Royce said after the other two had run down the hall.

"Maybe," I smirked, "but, sorry, wolf instinct tells me to take out the threat to my pack, and this guy's a threat to my pack, my friends. Also, for the duration of our time here, you, Dana, and Billy count as members of my pack, I can't just let you get hurt."

"So I'm part of your pack?" Royce smirked, more or less thinking perverted thoughts.

"Keep up that train of thought and you won't have to worry about the Jackal," I growled.

Before Royce could say anything more, the Jackal launched himself at the baseball bat welding ghost. Royce attempted to throw a few good hits, but the Jackal clawed the injured side of his face before shoving Royce to the ground. I attempted to hit the Jack the Ripper wannabe with my fist when he turned to me, but he dodged at the last second and pinned me to the wall.

I tried to hit or kick him, but it seemed that he stopped being solid between clawing at my clothing. Having really no other option, I screamed, calling Royce's name and prayed that I could get myself out of my current position. Suddly, the Jackal stopped, letting out a strangled cry as he stubble back, cutting himself tightly. Apparently I'd kicked him where it hurts while I was panicking. Royce took this opportunity to smack the Jackal in the head with his baseball bat and the one with the head cage went down.

"This is why I wanted you to get out of here," Royce sighed, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around my slightly shacking form. I glanced down at myself to check for damage and blushed bright red at the fact Royce had a very nice view of my chest as most of my shirt had been torn to shreds.

Yes, I do realize that I have been lacking in the clothing department before when around Royce, but I think that there is a difference between me meaning to be naked and the fact my clothing was shredded against my will.

"He's getting up again." I noted, zipping up Royce's jacket quickly, "what are we going to do?" Before Royce could say anything, the Jackal froze. It took me a second to realize that he was frozen in time.

"You both look like crap," Ami called from behind us and we turned.

"Good timing," I smiled, sinking to my knees, "we needed help."

"No kidding," she smirked, pointing to my jeans that were shredded along my inner thigh, "plus you must be super tired."

"What do you mean?" Royce asked, turning to look at me, "She looks fine to me, bit scratched up, but still fine."

"I get really tired after a change," I explained, "and after the events of the past several hours, I could sleep for a week."

"Then let's get you back," Aim smiled, taking my left arm as Royce took my right, "can't have you falling asleep out here."

**I think that's as good a place to end it as any, I'll be posting the next chapter really soon, as I've already written it.**

**Royce: Shiro thanks you for reading and reviewing.**

**Billy: If there's anything you don't understand or have questions about, Shiro asks you to message her so she can make things as clear as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own 13 Ghosts, but I really wish I did. I only own my OC characters, Beck (based on myself), Kat (based on one of my friends), Kay (based on another of my friends), Ami (if you guess she was based on one of my friends, you guessed right), and D (the only one not based on a friend of mine).

"Does anyone else find it strange that a first aid kit was being kept in the library?" Kay asked as Royce held me down and Ami treated my cuts.

"Now that you mention it – shit that hurt," I tried to answer Kay, but the anti-bacteria thing Ami was using came in contact with one of the cuts to my face and it really stung, "can't you be a bit more gentle, Ami?"

"Do you want the cuts to get infected?" she replied, "didn't think so."

Currently, Kat, Dana, Billy, and D were exploring the house, looking for supplies, a way out, and new clothing for me. That left Kay to look over what was on the computer while Royce helped Ami clean and bandage my many cuts.

"He really went to town on you," Kay joked, moving to take a look. I growled as she withdrew, rolling her eyes and muttering about how bitchy I was acting.

"If you want, Royce could always lick your wounds," Ami said with a dark smirk, "after all, licking your wounds makes them heal faster."

"No thanks," I replied quickly, looking anywhere but at Royce. I noted that Ami sent Kay a strange look and prayed that the two weren't going to play matchmaker with me and Royce. So what if I was almost 19 and I'd never had a boyfriend, I was fine with that...OK, bit of a lie there, but still.

"So are these all the ghosts in the house?" Kay asked, bringing the laptop over to the couch where Royce, Ami, and I were.

"Yes," Royce nodded, "Billy; the First Born Son, Jimmy; the Torso, Susan; the Bound Woman, Jean; the Withered Lover, me; the Torn Prince, Isabella; the Pligrimess, Dana, the Angry Princess, Harold; the Great Child, Margaret; the Dire Mother, George; the Hammer, the Jackal; he never told us his name, and Horace, the Juggernaut."

"So the known friendies are you, Dana, Billy, and, even though only D and Becky have met her, Susan," Ami said, listing off ghost on her fingers after she finished bandaging my wounds, "and we know that the Hammer, Jackal, and Juggernaut aren't on our side since we've been attacked by them. So that leaves five more, where do they stand?"

"Jean's friendly," Royce told us, "Isabella won't like Ami, D and Becks because she was killed for being thought a witch."

"That isn't good," I winced, feeling bad for the woman but realizing I'd have to keep my distance from her. If she'd been killed for being called a witch then she must have been from the Salem Witch Trial times so she wouldn't like supernaturals.

"The Torso is just that, a torso, so I can't see him being much help or doing much harm," Royce continued, "and I don't know where Harold and Margaret will stand on the matter, but I think you should stay away from them, just in case."

"Well, you can take the Hammer of the non-friendly ghost list," Kat said, entering the room with Dana, the Hammer, a large black guy, following behind them. I winced when I saw all of the nails sticking out of him and the hammer that was replacing his had, wondering how someone could have done that to another human being.

"How can someone survive that?" Kay asked and I couldn't stop the snicker that slipped out. I knew what she ment, how could someone live long enough to see the end of that torture, but it didn't really sound like she was asking that.

"Kay, he's dead, he didn't survive it," Kat told her, eyes probably rolling behind her two sets of glasses, shades over the clear glasses that aloud normal people to see the ghosts.

"You know what I mean," Kay pouted.

"You had a run in with the Jackal, didn't you?" that Hammer said, looking at my shredded clothing.

"Unfortunately," I sighed sadly before grinning brightly, "but I kicked him where it hurts, so I think it was a fair trade off for nearly getting raped."

"Really?" Kat smirked, defiantly rolling her eyes now.

"Shut up," I huffed, "did you find any clothing I can use?"

"Oh, yeah," Kat pulled out a black dress and black leather jacket, "found them upstairs, near where we found the Hammer."

"Sweet," I grinned, taking the out fit and pulling the dress on over top of my wrecked outfit before removing the rags that were once one of my favorite T-shirts and jeans.

"It's not really your normal way of dress, but it looks good on you," Ami said as I pulled on the jacket.

"You think?" I asked, turning so everyone could see, "It doesn't look stupid on me? I mean, it's a dress and I hate 'em with a passion, but I don't really mind this one."

"It looks cute on you," Kay added, grinning, "All you need now are black, knee-high boots and maybe a dog collar and it'll look perfect."

"You're right," I smiled slightly, "but I'm happy with just this."

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you, Beck," D said and he entired the library with Billy who immediately when to stand by Ami, Kay and myself.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" I sighed, trying to pull my messy hair out of my eyes.

"Take it however you want," D growled, eyes going to Royce's hand on my shoulder. Hell, I hadn't even noticed that.

"So the Hammer's on our side now," Ami stated, changing the subject for the safety of all in the room, "do I want to ask how you managed that one, Kat?"

"Long story short, I kind of remind him of his daughter," Kat shrugged and I figured the long story wasn't something any of us would be hearing. I also figured that we didn't want to hear the long version of the story.

"You should sleep now, Becky," Ami said, "the rest of us will look for anything useful."

"Like food," D smirked, "when Beck wakes up, she'll be as hungry as, well, a wolf."

"Oh, so funny," I scoffed, moving to lay on the couch, "I keep telling you, D, you should do stand up comedy."

"I'll go with the Hammer to find some pillows and blankets," Kat said, "D and Dana can look for some food. The rest of you, just stay here, we'll be back soon."

"I'll look after her," Royce said to Ami, Kay and Billy once the other had left, "you all just look for anything useful in here." They nodded and Royce took a seat in front of the couch.

"Hey, Royce?' I found myself whispering just as I was falling asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping us, and me," I whispered, "it means a lot."

"Don't mention it, doll," he grinned back, "all in a days work for me."

**Well, the end is a bit, shall we say, heavy on the cheese.**

**Kat: It's fine, for now at least.**

**I also wonder if anyone reading this also noticed how this chapter started. For those who didn't notice 'til I mentioned it, Kay's first line is a bit of a hint hint about what's to come, I mean it is a bit convenient about the first aid kit**

**Kay: R&R people and Shiro thanks you from the bottom of her heart for reading and reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Eep!" I yelped as someone or thing shoved me off the couch.

"See," I heard Kat say, "I wasn't even standing near her."

"What the hell just happened?" I growled, raising myself from the cold, hard floor.

"We think Kat might be a supernatural," Ami said from the other side of the room where everyone else also stood, "she pushed you off the couch and she wasn't anywhere near you."

"For starters, I think that means she's a half demon," I sighed, "and secondly, did you really have to demonstrate your powers on me?"

"Sorry," Kat said, looking apologetic, "I was just trying to move the couch."

"And D was being a distraction," Kay added, shoving the male in question forward.

"He can do that to people," I sighed, "he did something like it when I was trying to use my necromancer powers a few months back."

"I was trying to help!" D huffed, "and I just didn't think Kat could be a supernatural. I mean, four in one place at one time, come on!" With that, he stormed out of the room and Dana followed him with a sigh, muttering something about making sure he didn't kill himself.

"Is it just me, or is he in a worse mood then normal?" Kay asked, twirling a strand of hair on her fingers, "not to say he's normal bad moods are better, but he doesn't always storm off when we make fun at him."

"True," I smirked, "maybe he's PMSing." That sent Kat, Kay, Ami and I into a fit of giggles while the Hammer looked away, Royce blushed slightly, and Billy asked the older males what "PMSing" was.

"I'll go find him and Dana," Kat finally got out between snickers, "Make sure he hasn't done something stupid and all that crap." The Hammer made a quick excuse to go with her, probably thinking it'd be safer for his sanity level if he was around only one of us. Can't say I blame him.

"So just what did I miss while I was sleeping?" I asked, hopping onto the desk the computer currently sat on.

"You didn't notice the Jackal, did you?" Ami asked, pointing to the farthest corner of the library. I followed her finger and burst out laughing at the sight I saw.

"What are you doing with him tied to the bookshelf?" I finally said between snickers, "And how did he even get in here?"

"Don't now how he got in here," Ami replied, "and he's tied up so that he doesn't attack any of us."

"And where did you get the dog collar and leash?" I had to know, even if my mental image of it was way funnier.

"I found them in the room just down the hall, believe it or not," she replied, smiling slightly.

"It's too quiet in here," I sighed a few minutes later, "I mean, the only noise is from Mr. Rapist, and his laugh is really making me want to hit him."

"What do you suggest then, doll?" Royce sighed from the couch where he was supervising the Jackal. He'd been elected for to the position by the almighty "shortest straw loses" method….works every time.

"Ami," I asked, turning to the red head, "where are my old cloths?"

"By the couch," she replied, "why?"

"My MP3's in my back pants pocket," I grinned back, "I going to plug it into the laptop and play some of my music." I just about skipped over to the pile of rags that had once been my clothing and pulled my MP3 out of one other the two remaining pockets of my pants.

"What do you have on it?" Kay asked after I plugged it into the laptop.

"Most of its Jpop," I said, "but it's really just random stuff, like some Glee, some country, a bit of rock." I set it to the Glee cast's version of "The Boy Is Mine" and started singing along to Santana's part.

I'll be the first to admit that I can't sing, but I like to sing and I honestly didn't care what the rest of the room thought of my singing. I mean, the only people listening where either my friends or dead people

Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute  
Me: uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar  
Yeah, you do too but, umm,  
I just wanted to know do you know  
somebody named you,  
you know his name.  
Me: Oh, yeah definitely I know his name.  
I just wanted to let you know he's mine.  
Me: Huh...no no, he's mine.

Kay, knowing the song from hearing me play it so many times, added her voice for Mercedes part

Both: You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the boy is mine.

Kay: I think it's time we got this straight,  
let's sit and talk face to face.  
There is no way you could mistake him for your man,  
Are you insane?  
Me: See I know that you may be  
just a bit jealous of me.  
Cause' you're blind if you can't see  
that his love is all in me.  
Kay: See I tried to hesitate,  
I didn't want to say what he told me.  
He said .com without me  
he couldn't make it through the day,  
ain't that a shame.  
Me: And maybe you misunderstood,  
Plus I can't see how he could  
wanna take his time and that's all good.  
All of my love was all it took

both: The boy is mine.  
You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the boy is mine.  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused.  
He belongs to me  
the boy is mine.

Me: Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true.  
Kay: I think that you should realize,  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside.  
Me: You can say what you wanna say.  
What we have you can't take.  
From the truth you can't escape.  
I can tell the real from the fake.  
Kay: When will you get the picture.  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
if you didn't know the boy is mine.

Both: The boy is mine.  
You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the boy is mine.  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused.  
He belongs to me  
the boy is mine.

Me: You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel  
Kay: What makes you think that he wants you,  
when I'm the one that brought him to  
The special place that's in my heart,  
he was my love right from the start

Both: The boy is mine.  
You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the boy is mine.  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused.  
He belongs to me  
the boy is mine.

Kay: He belongs to me (sang in chorus)  
Me: The boy is mine, not yours (after chorus)  
Kay: But mine!  
Me: Not yours!  
Kay: But mine!  
Me: Not yours!  
Kay: But mine!

Both: I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused.  
He belongs to me  
the boy is mine.

"Wow, Royce said, "Kay, you can really sing."

"Thanks," she smiled, blushing slightly from the compliment, "but I'm not that good."

"Sure you are," I grinned at her, "you're the best singer I know."

"You're pretty good too, Becky," Billy grinned at me from beside Ami, "Can you and Kay sing something else?" I looked at Kay who just shrugged.

"I'm going to sleep," she sighed, "it's been, like, a couple of hours since I was asleep in the truck."

"I'll try to keep it down," I shrugged, flipping through my song list, "Hey, Billy, how about this one?" I showed him "Taking Back My Brave" by Carolyn Dawn Johnson.

"Alright," he said after listening to a few lines of the song. I smiled slightly before re-staring the song and singing along to it. Once I finished, I looked to see Billy and Ami had both fallen asleep on either side Kay on the floor and all three were already tangled in some of the blankets Kat had found earlier.

"The kids right, you are pretty good, doll," Royce said as he moved to stand beside me, "I wouldn't mind hearing you sing again."

"If you want, I can sing a bit now," I offered, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. Royce was defiantly cute, I'd have to be a moron not to admit it. Reality, and common sense, chose that moment to slap me in the face with the fact that guys like Royce didn't go for girls like me. I mean, even before I'd learned that I as a supernatural, I'd been one of the social outcasts.

"I'd like that," Royce smiled at me before turning to face the door, smiled falling. I followed his gaze to see Dana and Kat dragging D with the Hammer following the three, looking behind them as if expecting one of the ghosts to be there.

"What happened," I asked after flinging the door open.

"This dumd ass decided to try and get himself killed," Kat hissed, pointing to the unconscious form of D that she and Dana had laid on the ground.

"We got to him just in time," Dana added, sitting on the couch with a sigh.

"So who's going to watch the Jackal?" the Hammer asked, changing the subject.

"I'll keep an eye on him," I shrugged, "I just got up, so I won't need to sleep for a bit."

"You can't do it alone," Royce interjected, "I'm helping you."

"Do what you want," Kat sighed, "I'm going to sleep."

"Night guys," I smiled slightly as the three laid down in different areas of the room. Kat was by Ami, Billy, and Kay, Dana had chose to sleep near the door, and the Hammer was close to where Kat was, but far enough away to be on his own.

"So how come you decided to take first watch with me?" I asked Royce after I was sure everyone was asleep, save the Jackal who was laughing away in his corner, rocking slightly.

"I don't think a girl should have to do this," he told me, shrugging his shoulders slightly as if it didn't really matter.

"That could be considered sexist," I replied, moving to sit crossed legged on the desk with the computer.

"How so?" he replied, moving to sit beside me as I turned off my MP3.

"What time frame did you die in?" I asked, trying to figure it out by Royce's clothing.

"I died in 1957," Royce told me, looking down slightly, "I was seventeen."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling bad for making him remember something he apparently didn't like to think about.

"Its fine, doll," he sighed, leaning against me as if he was too exhausted to support himself. I couldn't help myself, I blushed. I mean, wouldn't you in my position?

"You sure it's alight?" I asked after regaining some of my composure, "You tense up and get kind of depressed every time I asked about your life before you died."

"Well, I don't really like talking about what I had," he finally said, "but I kind of want to tell you." Ok, that time I think I made a new colour of red with my blush.

"Look at the love birds," I heard the Jackal laugh and I sent a dark glare in his direction, making him laugh again, but quieter.

"So, your boyfriend unhappy about you going on a cross-country trip without him?" Royce suddly asked and I blinked.

"If I even had one, he might," I said, closing my eyes in slight annoyance at being reminded of my dating status, "I'm single, have been since, like, forever."

"Really?" I had to do a double take on Royce's shocked expression to figure out he was being serious.

"Yeah, I mean," I grumbled, "even before I found out what I was, I was in the "social outcast" group. Why would finding out I was a "freak" change that?"

"You're not a freak," Royce said after a pause. I laughed darkly.

"You say that like you think it's true," I smirked, "I'll yet you in on a little secrit, teenaged girls aren't suposted to see the dead and change into wolves. They also shouldn't have awesome senses or amazing strength."

"So what if you're a freak then," Royce grinned, "you're a hot freak." I blinked. Ok. One, it seemed he didn't like to lose arguments, and two, what the hell did he just call me?

"Wait, what?" I blinked again. I almost though my hearing was going bad, but, come on, MY hearing? Going bad? Yeah, right, and the sky is purple and pink with sparkles and it rains cotton candy.

"You heard what I said," he smiled again and I felt a growl start to form deep in my chest. I'd figured that Royce was a jock in life, his jacket was the main clue, but I hadn't thought that he'd fit into the whole "I can get whatever I want just 'cuz I'm a jock" stereotype as well.

"Asshole," I muttered, getting up and moving to the couch.

"Look, I'm sorry," Royce said, getting up himself and following me, "but I did mean it."

"It really doesn't matter," I finally sighed, glancing into his beautiful blue eyes that I just couldn't stay mad at.

"But it does," he retorted, "You shouldn't put yourself down. You're beautiful, you shouldn't say your not."

"Look," I growled, "lets just keep watch, we can talk about this later."

"Fine," he said after a pause, "but I will make you see what I see." The last bit was meant for just his ears, but my hearing made it so I could hear his words.

I'm not saying that I hate my looks, I don't. I just don't think I'm pretty, or beautiful, or any of that crap. It's fine with me.

**That last bit is so true for me. It's not that I hate my looks, I just don't think I'm hot or whatever. That, and I don't give a shit what people think of me based on how I look, those who judge squarely on appearances aren't people I want to be around.**

**Kat: Any way, forgetting Shiro's little rant there, R&R people, she'll try to have the next chapter posted by the start of next week. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Food!" Kay cheered happily as I entired the library with Dana.

"Yeah, yeah, food," I grinned, "we brought plenty of it for everyone." I put my arm full on the desk after Ami cleared off some of the paper, Dana following my lead.

"Now that I know you're a werewolf, I know where you put it all," Kay said as I started wolfing down a box of cereal.

"But I bet it still confuses you," I muttered, moving to sit on the couch. After about an hour later, Kat took charge of assigning groups for looking around the house.

"I'll go with the Hammer and check upstairs," she said, pointing from person to person as she said their name, "Ami, Dana, and D will stay here and Kay and Billy can check the main floor. That leaves Becky and Royce with the basement."

"Alright," I shrugged, turning to go, "I'll see you when I see you then." I left, Royce just about running to keep up with me.

"You mad at me or something?" he asked after finally catching up with me.

"No," I replied after a thoughtful pause, "I just don't want to be your next conquest."

"What do you mean?" Royce asked, shocked.

"I know guys like you," I replied, "D was, and still kind of is, like you. I'm not stupid; I know what you're planning."

"Oh really," he said, a dark look in his eyes, "what am I planning then?" Before I could answer, Royce's lips crashed into mine.

I'll admit I'd never been kissed before, so I probably screwed up and am not judge of skill, but Royce is a very good kisser.

"Wow," I breathed when he drew back, our faces still really close so our noses were touching.

"So, you still think you know what I'm planning?" he smirked slightly and I'm pretty sure that if I wasn't blushing before, I was now.

"One kiss really doesn't prove that I'm wrong," I said, finally regaining my composure and pulling away, "and kissing me again wouldn't prove anything either so don't bother." With that, I turned and walked away.

I felt really bad; the silence of the next few minutes helped that. I glanced at Royce as we slowly walked down the steps to the basement and I winced at the sad, hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry," I finally said, "I've upset you."

"I'm fine," he sighed, not looking at me, "you didn't do anything."

"I know you're lying," I sighed, "you aren't looking at me either."

"It doesn't matter," Royce replied, continuing down the stairs into the basement.

"Men are all such morons," I growled, suddly hugging Royce from behind. I'm a moron myself, and being a moron, I decided that if I had feelings for Royce, whatever they were, I was going to act on them. At least until it was proved that I shouldn't of. I'm weird like that.

"What are you doing?" Royce asked, turning to face me.

"Maybe I was wrong," I sighed, pulling away, "if you don't mind, I'm curious about what a relationship between us could be." I blushed bright red, wondering just where my current boldness was coming from. Normally, I was the meek, quiet girl that was just short of being invisible to others, so saying things like what just tumbled out of my mouth was something very new, and very strange.

I blushed brighter as Royce smiled brightly before hugging me tightly.

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere_," we both jumped about a foot in the air as my phone went off in Royce's pocket.

"Forgot about that," I muttered, putting the object out and answering it, "What's up?"

"Did you know that D was into you?" Ami said from the other end of the phone.

"No, can't say I did," I replied after looking at the phone for a moment as if trying to figure out what it was, "why do you ask?"

"Because he just made me listen to him cry about "how he thought you'd end up with him" and "how Royce has no right to just come in and steal you away.""

"Where is he now?" I sighed, images of D getting hurt by Ami for making her listen to his crying dancing through my mind.

"He's inside the library with Dana," Ami informed me, "I'm just outside the doors. I couldn't take being around him without freezing him in time any longer."

"I get what you mean," I sighed, "the first time I changed with him around, I really wanted to rip out this throat 'cuz he wouldn't shut up about how strange and creepy my change was. Like I didn't know that myself."

"I have a question," Ami said, almost hesitant.

"Shoot," I replied as Royce rapped his arms around my waist.

"I was thinking," she told me, "D had a point about four teens with powers being in one place at one time, it's a bit weird. Maybe I should check out a list of student from our school, see if any names stick out as supernaturals."

"Good idea," I grinned, "but I don't think you'll find anything…..I hope you don't. Nat always said that supernaturals aren't that common, that you have a better chance of meeting an albino. If a bunch of kids from our school are supernaturals, then we might have a bigger problem then just being stuck in this house because our car broke down."

"Your right," she replied, "so how are you and Royce doing?" Was it just me or was there a smirk in her voice?

"We just got into the basement," I told her honestly, "that's really all I feel like telling you."

"What? Nothing about that kiss?" I almost dropped my phone in shock before quickly recovering.

"How did you know about that?" I hissed into the phone as Royce, having heard what Ami said, muffled his laughter in my shoulder

"Did I fail to mention that I'm prone to visions of the future?" she giggled, "guess I should have."

"No kidding," I growled. I may think of my friends as my pack, but that didn't mean I didn't want to kill them sometimes.

"So you and the Prince are an item?" she asked, but her tone said that she already knew the answer.

"Yes," Royce said, grinning brightly as he held me tighter.

"Good," Ami seemed to smiled. Did I mention that I hate my friends sometimes? I did? Good, then you'll know why if I randomly kill them.

"We're going to check out the basement now," I growled before hanging up the phone.

"What's wrong?" the Torn Prince asked, hugging me once more before finally letting go.

"I'm just wondering if its coincidence that D's truck broke down not far from here," I sighed, deciding to at least confide some of what was troubling me in Royce, "I don't believe in coincidence personally, but its things like this that make me want to."

"Why don't you believe in coincidence?" Royce asked as we moved through the dark, glass basement.

"It's a really dumd reason," I sighed, but told him anyway, "this one character in a book series I love's main line is, point black, "there is not such this as coincidence in this world, there is only fate," or something like that."

"So that's the only reason for why you don't believe in coincidence?" he replied, laughing slightly, "your right, that is dumd."

"Shut up," I mock growled, shoving him playfully.

"D's right," he snickered, "your shoves hurt even when you're holding back." I laughed slightly before tensing up.

"I smell something," I muttered, backing up slowly as if moving away from a raging animal.

"What is it?" Royce asked, moving to my side, baseball bat raised.

"I don't know," I hissed, trying to pinpoint the smell and failing, "but I think it's in our best interests to get out of here."

"You head out first," Royce said calmly, "I'll be right behind you."

"Like hell you will," I growled, pulling the dead male with me up the stairs and out of the basement. No sooner where we out then a wall of glass moved to block the stairs as the house shifted for what was probably the tenth time, if not more.

"So maybe that plan wouldn't have worked," Royce sighed as we turned to leave, "but I would have at least liked to try my plan."

"Dude, you need to realize, of the two of us, I'm stronger," I snickered, "if I'm running the other way, you should be, too"

"But you seem to be forgetting that I'm dead," he smirked in reply, "I have a better chance of beating what you smelled then you do."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," I giggled as Royce pulled me in for a quick hug and kiss.

I could get used to this.

**That was chapter 7, hope it wasn't too mushy for you guys. I had one of my friend read it over, and she said it was fine, so…..**

**Well, I don't have much to say in this author's not, so…. R&R people, suggestions about the story are always welcome as they help me write stuff that appeals to you guys more.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Did you ever notice any strange smells when you were around any of these people?" Ami asked as she showed me a list of at least fifty people who went to our high school.

"I don't think so," I told her after flipping through the stack of paper, "I mean, I recognize most of these people, I've had classes with a few, and if I'd smell something non-human about them, I would have pulled them aside like I did with D."

"You have a point," she sighed, sitting down on the couch between Dana and Kay, "if you knew them or had been around them for long amounts of time, you would know by now."

"Maybe this was just a waste of time," D said from his place at the computer. Ami and I glared at him, but he wasn't looking at us.

"Don't be an ass, D," Kat said, entering the library with the Hammer.

"For once could one of you take my side," D half yelled, slamming the laptop closed, "I get that the four of you have know each other for longer then I've been part of the group, but come on. It can't always be my fault."

"D," I started, but the male moved out of the room quicker then I could stop him.

"It's not your fault, doll," Royce said, hugging me tightly from behind. I knew that Royce was right, D was just being emotional, but I still felt guilty.

"I'm going to go after him," I said after a pause, "I need to say that I'm sorry." I didn't wait for anyone to come with me as I left the library to follow D.

"Wait up, doll," I heard Royce call from behind me before he appeared in front of me, "I'm not letting you go anywhere in this house alone."

"I'll be fine," I told him, smiling slightly at the concerned look on his face, "I'm part werewolf, remember?"

"Just because of that doesn't mean that you can go off by yourself," Ami said, walking up behind us.

"Whatever," I sighed, knowing that there was no way I'd win this argument, "we'll all go together." The two looked at each other before nodding and we heading off in the direction that D's sent went.

"He decided to go upstairs, huh?" I said as we reached the large glass staircase to the second floor, "at least it's not the basement."

"I'd have to kill him if he was that stupid," Ami said, leading the way up the stairs. As I was following her with Royce, I suddly felt the first signs of my change. At first, I didn't think any of it, but as I felt the fever start, I knew something was wrong.

"This can't be right," I gasped as we reached to top of the stairs, my breathing short and raged, "I shouldn't be changing again, not so soon." I felt my knees give out as I fell to the floor.

"Becks," Royce called out, rushing to my side, "what wrong, doll?"

"My change," I hissed, "it shouldn't be happening, but it is."

"You shouldn't be changing," Ami clarified, "then why are you changing now?"

"Wish I knew," I hissed before my spine arched in an inhuman angle, "crap, it hurts."

"I'll find D," Ami said before rushing of. I would have thanked her for it 'cuz D had helped me with several other painful changes, but my bones started to shift again and I ended up whimpering in pain.

"You'll be alright, Becks," Royce whispered, rubbing my shoulders, but I could tell he was panicking the same as I was. It really didn't matter how many times I'd changed since last November, the current month being July, it still hurt to be forced into a change.

Add in that Nathanial had told me after my third change that I could die at anytime during one of my changes because the pain could be so bad if I had a broken bone or some other wound of that sort and I had every right to be afraid of my change.

"It's good that nothings broken," I said, laughing slightly, "or I'd say that this would be my last change ever."

"What do you mean?" Royce asked as he helped me move into a more fitting position for my change.

"The change can still kill you even if you've gone through it many times before," I quickly explained, panting like, well, a dog, "a broken bone could be the difference between living and dying a very painful death."

"You won't die," Royce sounded so sure of his words that I couldn't help laughing.

"Owwie," I whimpered as another wave of pain flooded my mind as my finger nails grew only to shrink back to normal seconds later.

"I'll help you with the change," Royce told me, "I've seen you change before, so how hard can it be to stay with you through this?" I chocked out a laugh.

"When I willingly change, it's quick 'cuz my brain's on board with the change, but if I'm forced, the whole process is slowed," I explained, words broken between flashes of pain, "I'll give you warning, how I look halfway changed isn't pretty."

"I'll stay with you," Royce said again, "no matter what, I'm not going to leave you alone." I tried to thank him, but pain flooded my mind and I couldn't speck, let alone think.

"I need to get out of these cloths," I finally said once the pain faded and I could form words again, "I don't want to destroy them." Royce nodded slightly, I figured he'd be blushing if he was alive, before he slowly helping my out of my jacket and dress.

"I'll hold them for you," he told me, putting the small pile in his lap before rubbing my back in soothing circles. After several more super painful bone structure shifts, I finally fully changed, collapsing into Royce's lap from exhaustion.

"You know, I think this is the first time I've actually been able to get a good look at your wolf form," he told me, gently stroking my muzzle.

In my wolf form, I have dark brown fur with a white underbelly, hence why the underside of my hair in white. The tip of my tail in black and my muzzle is, too. In addition, and I don't know why it's like this, the tips of my ears are black.

"You're a beautiful wolf," Royce said upon realizing I couldn't talk in my wolf form.

"Wow," we heard D say and turned to find Ami and D standing with a torso with arms and D was holding a head wrapped in plastic wrap, "I can't believe that Royce stayed with you through the whole change, or did he leave at one point?"

"I stayed the whole time," the Torn Prince said, frowning slightly, "why would I leave if Becks wanted help?"

"She ain't exactly pretty halfway through the change, that's why," D answered, "no offence, Beck, but you know it's true." I nodded, showing I agreed.

"I bet Becky's wondering why we're with the Torso," Ami suddenly said, pulling they guys from the conversation that would soon turn into an argument.

"Why are you?" Royce asked and I nodded.

"Found him and he offered to help up," D sighed, "we though why not. And Ami thinks she can help him, too." I cocked my head to the side, silently asking "how can she help."

"I'll explain once we get back to the library," Ami said, moving to go down the stairs, "but we should get away from here now." I nodded, following after my red haired friend with Royce behind me helping D carry the Torso along.

**And with that, the Torso joins us. Man, once again, I have nothing to tell you guys. Um, I'll try to have chapter 9 posted soon, till the R&R and here's a preview of chapter 9:**

"Alright," Ami suddly sighed, "let's see if this works." All of us turned to watch as Ami opened a small time portal beside the torso and reached through it. There was a small flash of light that caused all of us to cover our eyes and when we looked again, the Torso's head was attached to the rest of him.

"Wow," Royce said, "how did you do that?"

"Well, I was trying to bring him back fully," Ami sighed, "but something stopped me."

"You know," I said after a slight pause, "I think that the Torso is the best looking of the male ghosts we've met so far." Ami and I laughed really hard, the Torso looked away, Royce nearly fell off the couch in pure shock, and Billy looked around as if not sure how he should react.

**The Torso being the best looking of the ghosts was a little joke me and my friend who Ami is based on can up with and I had to put it in here.**  
**Oh, almost forgot about this. I posted a picture of my wolf self on devientART. it's titled "my wolf self" and my unsername is shiro-chan63.**

**i'll try to get pictures of Kat, Kay, Ami, and D as well as my human self posted soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What are you doing?" I asked, finally back in human form, as I watched Ami concentrating on the Torso who was sitting on the floor holding his head. Or he was standing, it was hard to call since of his serious lacking of legs.

"You'll see in a second," she said, eyes closing. Currently, Kat and Kay had taken the Hammer and Dana with them to bitch D out on the other side of the house, away from me so I couldn't stop them. It was safe to say that I still felt bad about upsetting D earlier.

"I want to know, too," Billy wined, leaning over my shoulder as I glanced over pages of manga online.

"What are you two doing?" Royce asked as I clicked to the next page, coming over to Billy and myself on the couch.

"Becky said it's called manga," Billy explained, "and that this one is called Bleach. Look at this guy's sword, it's huge." Billy showed Royce a picture of the main character, Ichigo, holding his massive weapon, Zangetsu.

"We're in a house full of ghosts, some of which want to kill us, and SHE'S reading manga," Ami muttered, shaking her head at what i was doing.

"How can he carry that thing?" the Torn Prince asked, ignoring Ami's coment and stealing the laptop from my lap.

"It's a manga," I giggled, "he can do anything."

"It's cool," Billy grinned, "but I wish it had Cowboys and Indians in it, too."

"Well, that would probably add some randomness to the story line," I smiled, "but I have to say that Bleach is fine the way it is."

"It's her obsession," Ami said from the floor, "she has to say that."

"It's not my obsession," I half yelled, "I just really like the series."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say. You better hope nothing happens so that the characters become part of reality, Royce," Ami giggled, "or you'll lose Becky to one of her objects of fangirling."

"Shut up," I gently kicked Ami before taking the lap top back from the two ghosts and continuing with my reading.

"That actually kind of hurt," Ami informed me before she continued with what she was doing before.

"Let me see," Billy complained, trying to pull the laptop away from me.

"Alright," Ami suddly sighed, "let's see if this works." All of us turned to watch as Ami opened a small time portal beside the torso and reached through it. There was a small flash of light that caused all of us to cover our eyes and when we looked again, the Torso's head was attached to the rest of him.

"Wow," Royce said, "how did you do that?"

"Well, I was trying to bring him back fully," Ami sighed, "but something stopped me."

"You know," I said after a slight pause, "I think that the Torso is the best looking of the male ghosts we've met so far." Ami and I laughed so hard we fell over, the Torso looked away as if trying to hide a blush, Royce nearly fell off the couch in pure shock, and Billy looked around as if not sure how he should react.

"Wow," Kat said as she entered the room with the others, "how did you do that?" Ami quickly explained about bringing the Torso before he lost his head into our time.

"Wait a second," I said, leaning against Royce, "if you can do that, why can't you get us out of here?"

"I tried that earlier," Ami sighed, "but I think the spells on the walls are affecting my powers, just like they're doing to you and D. I mean, you should be able to put a hole in the glass easy, and I bet that D knows a few spell that can shatter the walls easily, but the spells on the walls aren't letting you do that."

"That kind of makes me think that it wasn't coincidence that we're here," Kat said, moving to take the laptop from me and getting off the site i was on, "I'm going to look over the computer again, I have a hunch."

"I need to go for a walk," Ami sighed, standing, "it's a pain staying here for so long."

"I'm going with you," I said, not wanting one of my friends wondering the house alone, however capable of defending themselves they were.

"Same here," Royce grinned, standing up behind me and rapping his arms around my hips.

"Sure," Ami shrugged, walking out the door with Royce and myself right behind her.

"I really don't like it here," I finally said, looking through the walls in an attempt to see any ghosts that where wondering the halls a few hallways from the library, "It feels so un-natural." You would think it's be easy to see through glass walls, but hte spells kind of messed that up.

"Your right," Ami nodded, "it's almost like its too quiet." Suddenly, the walls started to change again and Ami was cut off from Royce and me. At first, I wasn't super panicked, but then I saw the Juggernaut coming up behind her.

"Ami! Turn around!" I yelled, pounding on the glass wall with all the strength I had.

"Stand back, doll," Royce warned as he got ready to bash the glass with his baseball bat, an object I kept forgetting he had (**A/N: I actually do keep forgetting that, too**). I moved to the side as Royce swung his weapon, but moved back when it became clear it hadn't done any damage.

"Why won't this wall move?" I growled, slamming my side against the glass in an attempt to make it move as I watched Ami duck and dodge punches thrown by the much larger Juggernaut.

"I'll go around," Royce started to say when the wall slid open. I wasted not time in lunging at the large ghost and was thrown into a wall seconds later due to my "act first, think later" action.

"Becky!" Ami called as Royce pushed her behind him before he turned and swung his baseball bat at the Juggernaut's back. Just as the giant was turning to attack the Torn Prince he froze.

"Let's get out of here," Ami sighed and I realized she had frozen the larger ghost in time.

"Agreed," I sighed as Royce helped me to stand.

"Are you alright?" Royce asked, looking me over, concerned.

"Fine," I told him, turning to Ami and looking her over, "how about you, Ami? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright," she replied, an almost knowing look on her face, "but I bet that scared you, huh? I'm part of you pack and the very idea of a member of your pack dieing and you not being able to prevent it must keep you up at night." I looked away, blushing lightly. I should have guessed that Ami would figure that one out quick, but I kind of didn't want her knowing that.

"Well, let's head back," Royce said, not turning his bright blue eyes away from me.

"Right," I nodded slowly, "before something else happens."

"Don't say that," Ami grinned, "something always happens when one of us says that."

**This will be the last chapter for a while as I need my friends who Ami, Kay and Kay are based on helping me as they look over all the stuff i write for this fanfiction (what you guys see is what's been looked over by three peopel, sometimes four or five, as well as myself. that mean that if you see any spelling mistakes, then a bunch of people miss it, so feel really special, your smarter then us). **

**Kat: Plus, Shiro doesn't want to post, like, four chapters and then have one of us bitch her out for not getting something to do with the characters based on us right.**

**I'm sorry fro the inconvenience to you guys but I'll try to get a chapter a week posted once school starts next month.**

**Kay: Keep in mind, that isn't a promise so don't hold this moron to her words. Her first semester alone is going to kill he, never mind second.**

**R&R! and feel free to make suggestion about the story, i find 'em really helpful and they inspire me a great deal!**


	10. author's note

Dear Readers,

I'm really sorry to say, but this story will be going on a temp hiatus for a while. I need to focus on some of my original works and school, and that leaves no time to write this story (or any of my others for that matter). I'm truly sorry, but this has to be done.

Bye for now,

Shiro63


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I only own Becky, D, Kat, Ami, & Kay**

"Are you really alright?" Royce asked later and I nodded. Once back at the library, Kat had suggested that each of us take one of the bedrooms just down the hall from the library so we would be spared from sleeping on the floor. To help with privacy, D had cast a spell that made a shield of darkness around the walls of each room. Currently, we were picking our rooms and the ghosts we'd be keeping with us for protection.

"I'll take this one," Kay said, "Billy, want to stay with me?" The young ghost nodded before following the tiny girl into the bedroom.

"I'll stay with Dana," Ami said, walking into the room beside Kay, the female ghosts in question following with a sigh of relief at not being forced to be alone with D. With out any words, Kat and the Hammer walked into the room on the other side of Kay's and D and the Torso walked, or slowly dragged themselves, into the room beside that one.

"Guess you're stuck with me, huh?" Royce joked, leading me into what was my room by default, "you sure you're alright, you don't look like it." I silently watched from the bed as Royce shut the door before I finally started crying.

"I couldn't protect one of my friends," I sobbed as he rushed to me, "sure nothing happened this time, but what about next time? What if it's worst? What if one of my friends dies because I can't do anything?" I felt Royce pulling me into a hug and I wrapped my arms tightly around him, sobbing into his bad shoulder.

"Nothing like that will happen," he whispered in my ear, "besides, you have me to help you."

"How can you be so sure about that?" I asked, pulling back to look Royce in the eyes.

"I don't have to have a reason," he smiled, "I just know that it won't happen." Alright, let's make one thing clear; I am not the type of girl who falls into bed with just anyone. Normally, I wouldn't be letting Royce gently push me back onto the bed, but this isn't normal. The whole God dam situation isn't normal in even the smallest way. I know that doesn't justify anything, but rational thought was never a strong point for me.

Plus, I'm pretty sure that any feelings I have for the Torn Prince had gone far beyond just friends.

The next morning, or a couple of hours later, I couldn't really tell, I opened my eyes to see that Royce was looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

"Morning," he smiled down at me and I felt my face heat up with a deep blush.

"Yo," I finally grinned before he kissed me, "what time is it?"

"Don't know," he shrugged, holding me tighter. I was going to say something else when loud knocking from the door filled the room. Like lightning, I was up, grabbing madly for my clothing with the brightest blush in the world covering my face.

"Hey, Becky," Ami called from the other side of the door, "come to the library once you're dressed, Kat found something interesting." I had no idea that someone's face could go as red as mine was at that moment.

"Come on," Royce grinned from the bed, "I'll help you."

After changing quickly and finally getting rid of my blush, we headed to the library.

"So we don't need another pair of glasses," Kat greeted me, throwing me off balance with the randomness of her words and their implications.

"Please tell me you don't mean what I think you mean," I pleaded, rubbing the bridge of my nose, "please, I'm begging you."

"Then I can't really tell you anything," Kat smirked at me from the main desk, "because then I'd be lying."

"Crap," I growled, flopping on the couch beside Ami, "as if the "something isn't right" alarm wasn't already running on overdrive."

"Well," Ami said, trying to smiled, "Kat's part half demon, half shaman, judging from the little test I ran."

"Test?" I asked, looking at her questioningly.

"I had her heal the cuts the Jackal gave Kay," Ami nodded to Kay who was muttering about why she was the only normal one, that she wanted to be a supernatural, too. It was at that moment that the Jackal chose to remind us of his presence by calling out a rather, umm, cruel string of words to Kay.

You can already tell how this went over badly with her.

Kay turned to look at the Jackal, eyes seeming to glow red, before his ass was suddenly on fire. There was a pause before Kat, Ami, and myself burst out laughing, Kay started yelling about how she now wanted to be normal again, and the rest of the room started trying to help the Jackal put the fire out.

"So much for a normal one of the group," D sighed once the fire was out, "now we have a half demon who works with fire—"

"I wouldn't say I work with fire," Kay said, "I just lit someone's ass of fire, that's all."

"Alright, fine, that's a give," D nodded, "we also have a half demon who's also half shaman—"

"Shawoman," Kat called out, "I'm not a guy."

"Whatever, a half demon who is also half shawoman and can move things with her mind" D sighed, continuing on, "a sorcerer, a girl who can control time—"

"It's not so much that I control time," Ami voiced, "it's that I can manipulate it."

"Again, whatever," D growled, daring me with his eyes to interrupt him, 'and a half werewolf, half necromancer. Now, does anyone have any problems with that discription of what we have in this group?" All the ghost raised their hands.

"What about us?" Royce said, "do we count, or not?"

"FINE!" D shouted, throwing his hands into the air, "and we have a bunch of ghost. Now is everyone happy?" To this, everyone muttered agreement to the list of what we had in the group.

"Oh, almost forgot," Kat suddenly cried, rushing to the computer, "umm, can everyone not alive please leave the room, this is something the living members of the group need to discus in private."

"What up?' Ami asked, moving over to the computer herself.

"We didn't end up by accident," Kat said, turning the computer for all of us to see, "I found these files hidden really carefully, like someone didn't want them to be found."

"There's a file on each of us," I gasped, looking at the five computer files, "but why are they here?"

"I think it might have something to do with the owner of this place needing one more ghost," Kat said, frowning, "I just can't figure out why us."

"We're not human," D scoffed, "that's why the dick who made this house would want one of us. Why had thirteen human ghosts when you can have twelve human ghosts and one supernatural ghost?"

"D's right," Ami sighed sadly, "it would make sense for supernaturals to be more powerful in death then humans since we're more powerful in life."

"But there has to be a trick to getting the thirteenth ghost," Kay voiced, sitting on the desk as Kat printed out the files, "I mean, this guy could have killed a supernatural anywhere, but instead he brought us here."

"Did you find anything about why he trapped the ghost here in the first place?" I asked glancing outside the library to see the ghosts that were on our side standing around, looking inside at us every now and then.

"The file was corrupted," Kat told me, shaking her head, "I only say something about a machine and something about the eye of hell."

"Not much to go on," I sighed sadly, sitting down on the couch, "maybe we'll find something in the basement."

"I'll go with you now," Ami voiced, grabbing the print outs regarding her and myself, "we'll look at these on the way." I nodded, getting up and we made our way outside the library.

"Where are you going?" Royce asked, starting to follow after us.

"Don't worry," I smiled at him, trying to make my voice convincing, "we're just heading off to check something on the other side of the house."

It wasn't a total lie, just mostly one.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"Wow," Ami grinned at the pages about her and her powers, "I'm a direct descendant of the Norse god of time, Crones."

"Cool," I replied, trying to sound really happy about her finding out about her family tree.

"Don't worry, Becky," she said, hugging me with one arm, "just 'cuz this guy doesn't know who your parents are doesn't mean that you aren't going to find them."

"Even so,' I sighed sadly, "I was hoping that my Mom and dad were my birth parents. I know it doesn't change how I feel about them, but it's, well, upsetting to know the people who raised me aren't my flesh and blood. You know what I'm trying to say?"

"I kind of get it," she nodded as we entered the basement, "I love my parents, but it would kind of be strange if I found out that they weren't my parents by blood. I'd still love them, but it wouldn't be the same. Something, something would be missing."

"Hard to explain, right?" I half smiled, trying to get a laugh out and failing at it.

"I get what you mean about the basement giving you a bad feeling," Ami said, turning her attention to the glass walls around us, "I feel like we're being watched."

"Then lets get out of here quickly," I nodded, shoving the pages into the inside pocket of my jacket.

"Looks like your boyfriend was locked in here," Ami said, pointing to a cube of glass that had the symbol for the Torn Prince on all four sides. In addition to the walls, a flipped over ghost car was laying on the floor of the cell, wheels still spinning from when it crashed years ago

"How could someone lock a ghost up in a cube like this?" I whispered, tracing the symbol with my fingers.

"What's that over there?" Ami aid, pointing to a room not far away that looked to have a bunch of metal machinery inside.

"Let's check it out," I said, pulling myself away from the glass wall. I hadn't gone more then a few steps when I was sent into a wall with the symbol for the Angry Princess on it.

"Becky!" Ami cried out, trying to focus on freezing the thing that hit me in time and failing as a woman locked in stocks appear behind her and smacked her in the back with the very same piece of wood that kept her hand from being of any use.

Sadly, I couldn't do anything to help me as I turned to see my attacker was the Juggernaut who was getting ready for another blow. In a normal situation, I'd have tried attacking him right back, but my attack from the Jackal had taught me that the ghosts could become solid and un-solid at will so my attack would end up going right through him.

"Crap," I hissed as I failed to dodge one of the swings sent my way and smashed my right shoulder into one of that walls, knocking it out of the socket and causing some of the deeper wounds from the Jackal to reopen.

"BECKY!" I looked up to see Royce rushing down the hallway. I was already to call out to him, but the Juggernaut took the opening I gave him to grab my by the collar of my jacket and throw me into a wall, smashing my head into the glass and causing a head wound above my left eye.

"Ahh," I whimpered, sliding to the ground as my vision darkened in before going back to normal. Dazed and in too much pain to stand up, I watched and Royce smashed his bat into the juggernaut again and again, rage blinding the smaller ghost.

"Becky," Ami asked, dragging herself over to my side, "you OK?" I slowly turned my head to see she wasn't in much better shape then me. I wondered why her attacker had stopped, by thinking caused too much pain for my head to deal with.

"I'm good," I whispered, "I hate how you can't fight a ghost. They just let your attacks go through if you're living. I wish I could do that." I was ranting and I bet I wasn't making much sense, but I couldn't seem to stop the words that fell out of my mouth about how the ghosts who attacked us didn't fight fair.

"Beck?" Royce's voice suddenly reached my ears and I slowly turned to face him, "are you alright?"

"I'm good," I muttered, my voice weak to even my own ears, "but I wish the room wasn't spinning. Why is the room spinning?"

"You just took a real hard blow to the head is all," Royce told me, fingers going to the left side of my head, checking for the source of the blood slowly flowing down the side of my face.

"How are they?" asked a new voice and I turned to see a ghost in a head cage. It occurred to me how strange it was to have him there, not attacking us, but the thought was gone as fast as it came.

"Ami? How are you?" Royce asked, turning to look at the female in question and I felt an odd pang of jealously at the fact Royce was looking at some other female. The feeling soon left as I wondered why I cared if he looked at other girls.

"I'll be fine," Ami groaned, getting into a setting position, "Becky's the one who's shoulder's dislocated and she's probably got a really bad concussion."

"Come on, doll," Royce whispered, picking me up carefully, "let's get you to Kat. She'll be able to heal you up."

"You're so cold," I muttered into Royce's neck, "why are you so cold?"

"It's cause I'm dead, doll," he replied, blue eyes going to my head wound again, "ghosts are generally cold."

"How did you die?" I asked, eyes closing by themselves.

"No, no, no, don't go to sleep," Royce whispered, shifting me in an attempt to keep me awake, "I'll tell you, but you have to stay awake. Is that a deal?"

"It's a deal," I murmured back, smiling slightly before Royce started telling me about how he died.

"I was in a drag race," Royce said, shifting me once again so that he could hold me up better, "my car spun out of control, flipped over three times, and then burst into flames. I was alive for a bit after the fire stated, it hurt so bad, and then I was outside my car, watching as my friends tried to get me out, or ran to get help, only to come back seconds later because they didn't want to leave if I needed their help."

"What's it like to be dead?" I asked again. I wanted to comfort Royce because I knew he didn't like talking about his death, but I couldn't find the right words, so the question just slipped out.

"It," Royce started, but he caught sight of the library and took off, just about ramming the doors down.

"What happened?" Kat asked, rushing over to help him carry me to the couch.

"The Juggernaut and the Pligrimess attacked Ami and Beck," he said, "the Jackal's coming with Ami now." Sure enough, the Jackal entered the room, helping Ami along.

"Are you alright?" Kay asked, moving over to Ami to look at her wounds.

"I'm alright," the red head said, "I just got hit in the arms and chest, Becky's the one who was made into a human punching bag."

"I'm so sick of this shit," D growled, "I want to know why we had to be here, why Beck had to get beaten up a bunch of times, why Ami had to get smacked around by the witch hunt victim, why the ghosts are trapped here in the first place."

"Then this might help," Ami said, lifting up a book that she had in her hand, "Becky and I found it in the basement before we were attacked. It might answer some of our questions."

"Then let's open it up and see what's inside," Kat said, "but I have to heal Becky first." After that, I kind of fell asleep, only I wasn't really asleep. I could still hear everyone talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying and my eyes were closed so that I couldn't see them.

"Hey, you awake yet?" Royce's voice finally reached my ears. Slowly, I opened my eyes, closing them quickly as light burned them.

"I'm awake," I whispered, wincing at the fact my voice sounded weak to my own ears, "what happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked, "hopefully I can full you in from there."

"The Juggernaut," I told him after a pause, "and the Pligrimess beating up Ami. I think I remember seeing you, but it gets kind of hazy around when my head got smashed into a wall."

"Anything else?" Royce asked again, petting my hair gently.

"I remember that fighting a ghost suck," I grinned slightly, trying to laugh, only to wince in pain.

"Ami said you mentioned something about that," he said, "but you weren't making much sense at the time."

"Maybe 'cuz she got her head smashed into a wall," D said, coming up from behind when I found was the couch in the library I was laying on.

"Hey, D," I smiled up at him, "how's it?"

"We might have found out why the fucker who built this place didn't kill us elsewhere," D replied, "come over to the computer when you fell like getting up and I'll show you."

"Coming," I said, getting up quickly only to end up back on the couch.

"You really shouldn't do that," D smirked, stating the obvious.

"No, really? I couldn't tell," I muttered, my words only having a portion of the anger I wanted them to have. When I finally did get up, the sight I saw sent me back to the couch.

"I must have got my head bashed harder then I thought," I said to Royce, "I'm seeing the Jackal working beside Ami. Without trying to attack her."

"You aren't seeing things, doll," Royce laughed lightly, "he's really there. He came to help me save you two. I think Ami scared him into acting like a normal person."

"Normal?" I smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, somewhat normal," Royce shrugged, "at least he's not attacking anybody or trying to rape you, Ami, Kat, and Kay." We both burst out laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

**Shiro: so, here's chapter 12, the second to last chapter for this story (unless i do a re-vamp of the thing which isn't really all that likely with the crazy that is my life).**

**I OWN NOTHING! Well, i know Becky, Ami, Kat, D, and Kay, but nothing else.**

"So one of use has to jump into this machine to open the Eye of Hell?" I asked Ami, "who'd be stupid enough to do that?"

"Someone who's in love with one of the ghost maybe?" Ami said, glancing at Royce behind us on the couch. I followed he gaze and blushed a very deep colour of red as a quickly turned back to the computer.

"So what are we planning on doing?" I asked her, "I mean, Kat, Kay, and D are off with Dana, Billy, and the Hammer trying to find anything to get us out of here. So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to make a plan," Ami explained, "the way I see it, the main room, the one with the big metal circle in the floor, must be above the machine."

"I think your right," I nodded, pulling out the floor plans, "if you match the one for the basement up with the one for the main floor, then you just got your point proved!"

"Do you think it's possible that this is the one room that our powers aren't limited?" she asked me, looking over the book from the basement and floor plans.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at her questioningly.

"The Latin spells on the walls are all to limit our powers and to keep the ghost from passing through," she explained to me, "it would make sense that those spells would still limit our powers in death."

"Your right," I said, thinking it over and nodding my head in agreement.

"So what would be the point of using a supernatural ghost whose powers have been limited?" Ami smirked, knowing I was catching on.

"There isn't one," I said, looking madly from the walls, to Ami, to the book and back, "so this room must not have those spells to limit my strength, D's spells, Kat telekinetic powers, Kay's fire, and your time control."

"Exactly," Ami grinned, "so if we all head to that room and start our break out from there, then we might be able to get ourselves and the ghosts out of the stupid glass house from hell."

"Then lets go," I grinned, moving to the doors.

"Go where, doll?" Royce asked, getting up and moving over to me. Before I could explain Ami's theory, loud chants in what I thought was Latin sounded thought out the house. I looked at Royce and felt a scream rip from my mouth.

"Royce!" I screamed as he vanished from my sight, "Royce, where are you?"

"They must have been summoned to the main room," Aim said, rushing to my side, "the Jackal's gone, too, so it's not just Royce. Come on, Becky, we'll go and get them." I nodded, already out the door and just about flying down the hallway.

"Ahh!" I screamed as I smashing into someone living. As I fell to the glass floor, I felt several bodies fall onto mine, knowing that at least one was Ami.

"Are you guys alright?" I heard D asked and opened my eyes to find him looking at me with a worried expression on his face, "Those stupid Latin chants started and then Billy, Dana and the Hammer vanished."

"Where are Royce and the Jackal?" Kay asked, helping Ami to stand after righting herself.

"They vanished too," Ami informed them, "Becky and I are heading to the main room, the one with the metal circle in the floor. We think that's were all the ghosts are, but we need you guys to go into the basement and stop those chants."

"What about the non-friendly ghosts?" Kat asked, eyeing the open areas around us.

"They'll be with the others," I said, finally speaking up, "if Ami is right, then we can handle them. Just stop those chants before you come help us."

"Right," Kat said, smirking as if she could see into the depths of my very soul, "we'll see you soon. D1 Kay! Let's stop those chants, they're giving me a head ache." With that, the three of them took off in the direction we all thought was the stairs to the basement and Ami and I made a mad dash for the room we just knew the ghosts were in.

"So just what's your plan?" Ami asked me as we stoped to let the walls shift with out getting ourselves cut in half.

"I don't have one," I whispered, "the only kind of plan I have is "don't jump into the machine." Didn't think of anything else."

"That's not good," Ami sighed, "good thing I thought of a plan."

"What's your plan then," I said as we started moving again, "bring back the ghosts?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "that's my plan. Goes right along with you distracting the bad ones so I can concentrate on putting all their memories back." I didn't ask for her to explain how she was going to bring the ghosts back, I just nodded my head and agreed to be the distraction.

"No matter what, the ghosts were coming back to life tonight," I said as all twelve ghosts came into view, "I'll make sure that they do and that none of us end up dying. No now, not for a very long time."

"Someone's defiantly thinking like a werewolf," Ami grinned at me as we finally reached the room we had been looking for.

"What can I say," I smirked back, "it's in my blood"

"It certainly is, my dear," a new voice called out from the other side of the room. Ami and I froze before turning to look at a man, a living man.

"You're the one who brought us here," I growled, putting myself between him and Ami, "and you brought the ghosts hee, locked them away in cages of glass. You sick basterd, I hope you burn in the very hell your trying to set lose on the world!"

"Very strong words coming from a little wolf like you," he smirked at me, "but just what can you do? Especially when I have several trump cares up my sleeves."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

**Shiro: So, ****here we are at the last chapter. It's been a good trip.**

**I OWN NOTHING! Well, i know Becky, Ami, Kat, D, and Kay, but nothing else.**

"What kind of tricks could you have that would stop us?" Ami smirked, "I can freeze you in time for all eternity and Becky can send you flying with on punch." I know we sounded cocky and full of ourselves, but after surviving several attacks from ghosts, one old man with a cane isn't that intimidating.

"You would be surprised, little girls," he smirked back before chanting several Latin words that sent both of us to our knees.

"What…..what was that?" I gasped, hand flying to my head in hopes to stop it from spinning.

"It was a Latin spell I know that is suposted to affect only supernaturals," the old man laughed at Ami and myself, "and as you can see, it works just how it's suposted to."

"You basterd," Ami muttered, trying to stand and failing as the same spell sent both of us to the floor. If I didn't know that Royce and the Jackal were basically in a trance, I would have sworn that they both yelled out to the pair of us.

"We need a plan, Ami," I muttered, getting on my hands and knees, "and I think I might have one."

"Then spill," Ami hissed back, both of us keeping our voices low so our plans weren't over heard by our enemy.

"I'll distract him, let him attack me and get some of my own hits in," I explained, knowing that she wasn't going to like my plan, "and you bring the ghosts back to life, all of them."

"I don't like it," Ami hissed, "think of something better."

"No can do," I smirked back, "you need to concentrate to bright them back, memories and all, so I'll give you that time to concentrate." Without waiting for Ami to respond, I ran at the old man who had built the glass house, slamming my full weight into him and sending the both of us into the floor.

"Moron," Ami yelled at me as I stood up and backed up. None the less, she started concentrating on bringing the ghosts back to life and seconds later, it wasn't ghosts that were standing on the outer metal circle, it was twelve ghosts.

"Dame you," the old man screamed at me before pulling his cane apart and revealing a blade hidden within. He charged at me and slashed at my chest.

"Ahh," I cried, trying to back up in time to miss getting hit and failing as I was distracted by the ghosts turned humans thing.

"Becky!" Ami yelled. At first, I thought that it was because she was worried about me, but when I turned to see her, she was being chased by several of the unfriendly ghosts and the Jackal.

"What happened?" I found myself shouting as she ran over my way, causing the both of use to start running along with the old man who'd been coming over to me for a second attack.

"I only brought them back to life," Ami explained as she grabbed Royce's bat as used it to smack the Juggernaut, "I didn't bring back their memories."

"Was it an accident, or couldn't be helped?" I asked as I turned to punch the Pligrimess.

"Couldn't be helped," she replied as the chants stopped.

"Little late, but oh well," I shrugged before turning to Ami, "I'll keep their attention, you give then back their memories."

"I'm not going to be able to argue, am i?" she replied before separating from me and taking shelter where she could concentrate. After a few seconds, the Jackal stopped and then turned to attack the Juggernaut.

"Thanks, Ami," I called, turning around to face the Pligrimess, "but I think I can take it from here." The woman screamed as I changed my hand into a wolf like paw before she took off running out of the room.

"Remind me why we had a hard time fighting her before?" Ami asked, coming over to me.

"She wasn't alive before," I sighed before turning to the one who had caused all the trouble in the first place, "and not I'm going to take out all my anger at being screwed with on this fucker here."

"You'll have to get in line, doll," Royce called from behind me and I couldn't stop myself from turning around and jumping into his arms.

"You're alright?" I asked, hugging him tightly.

"I'm fine," he smiled down at me, "I'm alive again, thanks to Ami, and I remember everything, so how could I be anything else." At first, I wanted to say something and be a smart ass, but the feeling soon died out, killed by the need to just be with Royce.

"You think you've won?" the old man yelled, moving to the spinning rings, "you really think that?"

"Ami!" I called, "he's planning on jumping into the machine himself, stop him!" Before Ami could do anything, however, he jumped. As his body parts flew every which way, I screamed and Royce blocked… something…..from hitting me.

"Crap," I heard Royce mutter once everything had stoped flying. At first, I thought it was regarding the fact the old guy was dead, but then I heard glass shattering.

I heard a scream, maybe my own, before Royce covered me with his body and the entire glass house shattered. Finally, everything was silent and Royce pulled away.

"That was a bother," Kat called out as she, D, and Kay walked over to Ami, Royce, and me.

"No kidding," I sighed, looking to see Billy, Dana, the Jackal and the Hammer were the only other former ghosts still around.

"I vote we get out of here," d said, looking around, too, "and I mean all of use. We'll settle the hole, ghosts back from the dead thing later."

"Agreed," everyone coursed before we took off for the Truck.

Who knew what was going to happen next, but we planed to face it together.


End file.
